El amor de un padre
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Por ahí dicen que todos los padres están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por sus hijas, y casi todo el tiempo eso es cierto. No importa que tan macho, poderoso, omnipotente o fiero seas, ni si eres un Dios o un simple mortal: si eres padre de una niña harás todo y lo que sea que ella quiera sin rechistar. [ One-shot] [Headcanon]


**Disclaimer:** Los pernajes de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Kishi-diabólico-sensei. Por otra parte, Karou es totalmente de mi autoría. Más abajo se explicará de donde viene ella…

* * *

 _Por ahí dicen que todos los padres están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por sus hijas, y casi todo el tiempo eso es cierto. No importa que tan macho, poderoso, omnipotente o fiero seas, ni si eres un Dios o un simple mortal: si eres padre de una niña harás todo y lo que sea que ella quiera sin rechistar._

 _En esta ocasión es el legendario ninja y co-fundador de la aldea de Konoha, Uchiha Madara, quien dejará más que en claro este punto…_

.

 **El** **amor** **de un padre.**

.

Hacía mucho que Uchiha Madara no disfrutaba de unas buenas vacaciones, así que cuando Senju Hashirama como Hokage de Konoha se las cedió (más bien se vio obligado a, pero esa es otra historia) se dedicó a descansar. Y en eso estaba, pero un jalón leve en sus ropas le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar de reojo al origen de tal interrupción: una niña de cabello hasta los hombros color azabache, grandes ojos color ónix y una sonrisa animada en aquel infantil rostro.

Uchiha Karou, su hija, le pedía un poco de su atención.

Madara gruño sin poder evitarlo pero se incorporó en el sillón donde había estado reposando y la miró, esperando que le dijera que era lo que quería antes de recordar que la niña, a pesar de tener un año, no era muy habladora que digamos. Pero no la podía culpar, ¿Cómo iba la pequeña a aprender a hablar si él casi no lo hacía? Las pocas palabras que sabía las había aprendido gracias a Uzumaki Mito, que era regularmente quién la cuidaba cuando él salía de misión.

Como fuera, la niña le miraba con una sonrisa y de un momento a otro alzó su pequeña mano revelando que traía unos listones en ella.

—Pa…pi— balbuceó, riendo como si hubiera dicho algo muy divertido. Madara suspiró e interpretó aquello como que ella quería que le peinara, así que intentó tomar los listones de la mano de ella pero la chiquilla lista no lo dejó, alejándolos de su alcance.

—Deja de jugar, ¿quieres, Karou? Dame ese listón de una buena vez— demandó, y la niña negó con la cabeza haciéndole alzar una ceja.

—Pa… pi, listón— dijo, decidida, tratando de subir al regazo de su padre.

El ninja captó aquello y la alzo, de repente interesado en lo que ella quería hacer. Karou le miró con aquellos ojos grandes de bebé, sonrió, y tomó un mechón del largo cabello de Madara y comenzó a querer enredar un listón en este: el Uchiha de inmediato deformó su rostro y negó, bajando a la niña al suelo de nuevo.

—Oh no, eso no— le gruño, y, como era de esperarse, Karou hizo un puchero—. Oe no, Karou. No vayas a…

Demasiado tarde: la niña rompió en llanto de tal manera que parecía haber perdido lo más preciado que tenía. Y entre más intentaba él que no llorase, la chiquilla más berreaba irritándolo. Respiró varias veces con profundidad para adquirir paciencia y volvió a sentar a la bebé en sus piernas. Entonces ella se calló, pero todavía hipaba, mirándolo acusadoramente con aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de su madre que le hizo sentir un monstruo por hacerla llorar.

Suspiró y la contempló un momento, acariciando sus cabellos. Aquella pequeña era la luz de sus ojos y de su vida ahora, aunque no lo pareciera, pero lo cierto es que no sabía cómo ser un padre. Se desesperaba con facilidad y casi no jugaba con ella… seguramente Kikyo, su fallecida y amada mujer, no aprobaría eso.

—Bien— soltó, como si aceptara su condena de muerte—: puedes peinar a papi, Karou.

Dando varios aplausos y soltando alegres palabras balbuceantes, la niña se dio a la tarea de enredar un listón rojo en el cabello de su padre, haciéndole moños que no se veían nada masculinos. Él se dejó, esperando que terminara de "peinarle", y cuando lo hizo, Karou volvió a reír.

— ¡Papi bonito!— musitó entre aplausos, haciendo a Madara sonreír ampliamente con ella mientras apretaba con cariño sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió ese par de chakras ir hasta él, se quedó de piedra. Unos segundos después Hashirama asomó su cabeza por la puerta que abrió como si estuviera en su casa y entró seguido de su hermano menor, Tobirama.

Al principio ninguno de los tres dijo nada, pero pasado un tiempo, la estruendosa risa de Hashirama llenó su hogar junto con la de Tobirama, lo que era raro, porque el último casi nunca reía.

" _Par de imbéciles…"_ pensó el Uchiha, comenzando a soltar los listones de su pelo pero fue cosa imposible porque la niña los enredo demasiado. " _Ay, Karou…"_

—Así que el gran Uchiha Madara al fin tiene una debilidad— masculló Tobirama con burla, y de no ser porque tenía a su hija en su regazo, Madara se lo habría golpeado.

—No lo molestes, Tobirama. Los hijos son una debilidad, aún más si son hijas… ¿verdad, amigo mío?

Y ambos volvieron a reír mientras Madara gruñía y comenzaba a sentir un increíble impulso asesino hacia ambos Senju's… hasta que escuchó la risa de su niña que, inocente, creía que a Hashirama y Tobirama les había gustado su trabajo.

Era humillante que aquellos dos le vieran de esa manera, por supuesto, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que escuchar reír a su hija lo valía todo. Incluso ser la burla de ese par de idiotas que luego se la pagarían…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Vaaaaaaaaale, esta lindura de cosa se me ocurrió pooooorque pertenezco al mundo del role play, y mi Karou es hija de Madara ahí mismo. Esto, por desgracia, no es canon, es más como una historia alternativa que tenemos en RP donde Madara se casó y tuvo a la adorable Karou.

¿Les gustó? Dejen un review, que son el alimento de nosotros los escritores.

 **[?]**


End file.
